


Miracle

by mizunohikaru



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, I read too many webnovels, M/M, Oneshot, Slice of Life AU, Songfic, University AU, jjp, prepare for feels, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizunohikaru/pseuds/mizunohikaru
Summary: The voicemail came unexpectedly.Im Jaebum wasn’t the type who would do a drunk-calling to his ex, but Park Jinyoung found one voicemail in his inbox nevertheless.





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first JJP fanfic ever and I made it super angst /runaway/
> 
> Thanks to Risa and our conversation about drunk-calling the ex on the LINE's group chat, I got inspired from one of her replies.  
> I intended to write a drabble, but it went longer than expected :p
> 
> P.S. Unbetaed. Please spare me if there was any grammar mistakes or typos n(_ _)n  
> And the lines in bold was snipets of Miracle's lyrics :3

* * *

**That exceptionally cold chilly winter day**

**Another passing day, a passing night that was forgotten**

The voicemail came unexpectedly.

Im Jaebum wasn’t the type who would do a drunk-calling to his ex, but Park Jinyoung found one voicemail in his inbox nevertheless. Jinyoung paused for a second, re-read the number listed on his phone: it was indeed from Jaebum. _Ah_ , was the first thing popped in Jinyoung’s mind. He didn’t know anything to say, or to think. He was just waking up, dazed with sleepy eyes and cow-licked hair. His morning coffee was still brewing on the drip machine, for God’s sake. 

Yawned, Jinyoung ignored the message and he went to open the window. Last night’s thunderstorm felt like a dream. The sky was hailing as it was raining cats and dogs. Jinyoung was attending some night shifts at his part time before, so he slept early last night. He put his phone on silence, then he nuzzled himself inside his warm blanket and slept like a log through the night.

Despite approaching winter, the morning scenery from the dorm’s south side was still lush green and peaceful. The pine trees covered the horizon. Jinyoung yawned again and stretched his arms. Barefooted, he went to his phone. The device looked absolutely harmless. _But there’s one voicemail from Jaebum_ , a voice from the back of his mind whispered. Jinyoung paused, but he took his phone and decided to play the message. He put it on the loudspeaker and opened his fridge, wondered if he got something edible for breakfast.  
  
The first half minutes of the voicemail was random noises. It was like Jaebum pressed the wrong button and accidentally called him. Jinyoung could hear the heavy rain on the background, with distant sirine and the loud honk from cars trapped in a traffic on the background. Jinyoung almost ended the message when Jaebum suddenly spoke.

_“Jinyoung.”_

It was loud and clear. Jinyoung’s finger froze mid-air. Jaebum called his name again. _“Jinyoung-ah…”_ There was something swirled inside Jinyoung’s chest—it felt restless. It’s like a bad preminition. Jaebum’s voice was sorrowful and desperate. He sounded like he was crying. 

_No, it couldn’t be_ , Jinyoung told himself. The Im Jaebum he knew hate to cry in public. The Im Jaebum he knew always refused to show his weakness in front of anybody else. The Im Jaebum he knew acted so stoic, always pretended to be strong in front of Jinyoung. They had together for years and Im Jaebum never changed.

That’s why they broke up.

Of course, it wasn’t fully Jaebum’s fault. Took two person to build a relationship. Both of them were young and strong headed. None of them were weak-willed. They argued often. Eventhough he still love the other male so much, Jinyoung was too proud to let himself apologized first. “ _You are so cold, Jinyoung,”_ was the last sentence Jaebum told him before he took his last belongings and close the door, leaving the apartment that they used to share together.

Then, they don’t talk anymore. 

They still met each other by chance on the campus’s ground once in a while, but they didn’t speak to each other anymore. Not even a single nod. Both of them only averted their gaze, ignoring the other’s presence.

Life without Jaebum wasn’t the same. So often, Jinyoung felt that huge gap—a lonely feeling he couldn’t shake off. He missed Jaebum way too often—missing the latter’s voice, the way he touches Jinyoung, his eye-smiles that felt so pure, too pure for this world. But Jinyoung didn’t want to admit his feelings, braced himself as he saw Jaebum moved on just well.

Without him. 

But last night, Im Jaebum called him.

_“Jinyoung-ah…”_

_“It was raining here.”_

_“Can you hear the rain? There were thunders too…”_

_“Sorry, I rambled…”_

_“You must be puzzled why I called you—“_

_“Well, once you asked if I ever love you…”_

_“…the answer is, yes—Park Jinyoung. I love you.”_

_“I love you before. I love you even now…”_

_“It is the truth: I always love you.”_

Jinyoung held his breath. His whole body froze. He could felt himself trembled as he slowly lost the power on his feet. He sat there, half-cross legged on the floor, staring at the phone. The device still playing Jaebum’s message.

_“Jinyoung-ah…”_

_“Why—why did we ended up like this?”_

_“Why did we break up… back then?”_

_“You know… everyday was so hard…”_

_“…it’s so hard without you in my life, Park Jinyoung…”_

It was silence for a while, and the sound of the rain went so violent. Faintly, Jinyoung could hear Jaebum sobbed. Then it turned into a wail, a sorrowful one. It pierced Jinyoung’s heart. He wanted to hug and comfort Jaebum. It was hours late and his feet felt like they were rooted to the ground, but he wanted to find Jaebum.

_“We were such a mess when we were together.”_

_“But it’s funny—I were even a bigger mess when I wasn’t with you…”_

_“…I love you so much and it hurts—“_

_“You… you moved on just fine without me, right Jinyoung-ah?”_

Tears fell from Jinyoung’s eyes. He wanted to yell—he wanted to scream to Jaebum to say that it wasn’t true. He still loves the other male, but his pride held him back. He swallowed his loneliness and avoided Jaebum even further. He thought, if he didn’t see him, he won’t miss him. So he pretended that everything was okay.

_“You… are so cold, Jinyoung-ah…”_

_“But still— I want you to be happy…”_

_“Jinyoung-ah…”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“But I’m thankful for those moments we were together though.”_

_“Jinyoung-ah… be… happy, okay?”_

_“You need to be happy—“_

_“—eventhough I couldn’t take care of you anymore…”_

“I—“

There were loud, rapid honks. 

It was followed with a sudden screech. It sounded awful, like a nightmare. Jinyoung could hear people screaming. Everything was muffled, static—but he caught the sentence loud and clear: _“He got hit! Someone, call the ambulance…!”_

Jinyoung’s heart dropped.

His hands were shaking when he crawled on the floor to reach his phone. His breaths were shallow as he pressed the green button and the call to Jaebum’s number was connected to his voicemail instead. It’s like a curse, a revenge.

_“Hi, this is JB. I’m not available at the moment, please leave me a message. I’ll contact you back ASAP.”_

_No._ The heavy feeling suffocated Jinyoung’s chest. He started to feel dizzy. _No. Please. Please, God…_

  
  
_“Hi, this is JB. I’m not available at the moment, please leave me a message—“_

His calls won’t get through. 

Jinyoung blinked. His vision was blurry from the tears. His eyes felt hot, and the wet streaks felt cold when the winter morning’s cold breeze caressed his face. _Please, please…_ He scrolled through his contact list and contacted Youngjae instead—the underclassman was Jaebum’s current dormmate.

The call got connected after three rings. 

Even before Youngjae said his hello, Jinyoung asked him immediately, “Youngjae, where’s Jaebum?!” 

**In my dark sky**

**That no one came looking for**

**You became a small star**

**That shining brightly**

_“…hyung.”_

_No._

Youngjae’s tone of voice was too obvious. The younger male sounded so rasp and husky. There was an excruciating pause before he broke into a wail. _“Hyung,”_ Youngjae sobbed, _“I’m so sorry. Jaebum Hyung—“_

_No._

_No, it couldn’t be._

_NO._

_NO, PLEASE._

**I still remember**

**In my dark sky, green starlights started falling one by one**

Jinyoung didn’t want to attend the funeral’s mass.

There was a sliver of hope inside him that thought if he didn’t go, everything would turned out to be a nightmare instead. He would wake up in the morning, like the usual—everything would be okay. And Jaebum would still there, on his dorm, eating his toast and drinking his morning coffee with Youngjae.

But he did come. 

There were candles and flowers. The hall was dominated in black and white. The whole Im family was there, dressed in black mourning clothes. Jaebum parents recognized him—Jaebum’s mother cried on his shoulder. She felt so small and frail in his arms. They didn’t ask him about the break up, and Jinyoung was thankful about it. It was a little too much. He was barely hanging there, his legs were shackled in despair already. 

“Here,” Jaebum’s stepfather took his hand and put something on his palm. “He was wearing this on a necklace when—“ The sentence never got completed. It ended mid-sentence and Jaebum’s stepfather’s face looked too grim. “Keep it, Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum’s mother said in a really soft, faint voice, “We thought he would like it if you are the one keeping it.”

Jinyoung opened his palm and saw a Bart Simpson ring. It wasn’t their only couple ring, but it was the most memorable one. It was their first couple ring. They bought them together, on a whim. Jaebum love the character, and young Jinyoung was madly in love with Jaebum. Jinyoung had kept his in a sealed box on the inner corner of his dresser. His eyes reddened as he saw the familiar ring on his palm, now without its owner. There was a slight scratch on the side, the result of the hit and run’s impact. Jinyoung’s hand trembled, and his tears fell endlessly eventhough he had promised himself not to cry.

He didn’t remember how he got home.

When he came to his senses, it was almost midnight. His room was dark. He haven’t turned on the light. The window was still opened—he left his room in a rush this morning and forgot to close it. The chilly winter’s breeze filled the room, cold and harsh and almost unforgiving. Jinyoung lied on his bed, sprawled with one hand rested atop of his chest. He could felt his own heart beating, strong and steady.

Jinyoung kept his eyes fixated on the ceilings. His breath turned into a thin white trail in the frozen air. He blinked, tears won’t come out anymore. He felt so tired. He felt numb. He wondered if he keep lying like this, doing nothing, could he die?

Slowly, ever so slowly, he closed his eyes.

**Baby, without you**

**I can’t imagine my everything**

**Oh you, now you are my dream, my everything**

He smelled coffee and toast.

Jinyoung opened his eyes, slowly sit in a daze. It was bright outside, morning has come. But it wasn’t a cold winter morning. It was still warm, with gentle breeze that carried the scent of spring’s flowers and lush greens. 

“…what?”

He wasn’t there in his apartment. He was back on their old dorm, the run down one they shared before they moved into the newer building. He was wearing his old shirt and boxer brief instead of his formal mourning clothes. Dazed, he left their bed—the other side of the double bed still warm. 

_What… happened…?_

Jinyoung stared at the mirror hanged on the side wall, finding his former eighteen years old stared back. His front locks were long—he used to styled it into a semi front mohawk style. It was him alright, minus the eyeliner and experimental, bizarre clothes since he was just waking up in the morning. Jinyoung touched his own face, slowly pinched his own cheek and winced when he felt the jolting pain.

Then he saw it.

The Bart Simpson ring on his finger. There was no scratch on the side—It was his. Jinyoung’s eyes widened, “But—“

“Jinyoung-ah…” Like a dream, Jaebum showed up on the bedroom door, “Oh, you’re up. Come on eat, breakfast’s ready.”

Jinyoung blinked. The nineteen year old Jaebum stood there, by the door, looked confused. His hair was dyed light blonde with pink highlight that had faded a bit. Jaebum looked so out of place wearing the cat patterned apron, wearing his own Bart Simpson ring on his finger.

“What’s wrong…?” Jaebum approached him, look concerned as Jinyoung couldn’t give him a proper reaction. He was barely opened his mouth, looked dazed and stared at Jaebum as if he was an alien. Jinyoung touched Jaebum’s cheeks and pinched, hard.

“Aaawww…!” Jaebum gave him a yelp, “Seriously, what’s wrong? Why did you pinch—JINYOUNG WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!”

Jinyoung didn’t understand either.

He pounced into Jaebum’s embrace and buried his face on the crook of latter’s neck, his tears dampened Jaebum’s shirt. He smelled like cologne and cheap aftershave they used to wear. Jinyoung didn’t know if this was a dream or an illusion, but he didn’t want this scene to end. If this was a dream, he didn’t want to woke up. But Jaebum felt warm and solid, with steady and slightly rapid heartbeats drummed against his ribcages.

Jaebum was alive—or better said, Jinyoung seemed to back in time.

He was back to their early years, way way before they fought and ended up breaking up their steady relationship. And this time, Jinyoung swore that he won’t repeat the same mistakes. He would fix eveything. He would do the best for the two of them.

“What happened…?” Those fingers combed his hair, caressed his back in soothing, circular patterns. Jaebum’s embrace felt safe, comfortable. It felt like a sanctuary, a save haven. Jinyoung let Jaebum wiped his tears using the latter’s thumbs, smiled as he tip-toed and pecked the older male’s lips.

“A miracle happened.” Jinyoung replied, smiled some more before he stole another kiss.

**I want to share it with you**

**The cold winter**

**and the spring that comes after**

**Please stay right by my side**

**Author's Note:**

> ...so, do you think Jinyoung really went back in time or it was another dream?  
> /runaway again/
> 
> Personally, I did make him back in time--it's one of the most used troupe on webnovels and I read too many of them XDXDXD


End file.
